The united
by singam
Summary: what happens when percy and the rest of the pjo characters get kidnapped by desjarins and needs help from the kane's? Will they find new friendship or new foes? read this book don't know some characters last name sorry for spelling errors i also added another book to this crossover its called pretty cure and theirs more than what it seems
1. kidnapped!

The United

**ch1 Kidnapped!**

Sadie, Carter, and Bast were running into central park."Hello mate,Carter sucks at telling stories so i'll be telling it. So Carter, Bast, and I,were running from a god,to be precise ,Hemera, primordial goddess of was so weird,we didn't even know Greek gods existed but we found out why we can't live in Manhattan,New York.

* * *

Meanwhile at camp Half-Blood

Desjarins finally captured the demigods he **WANTED** Perseus Jackson,Thalia Grace,Nico Di-Angelo Clarrise La rue **(_ don't know how to spell last name)_**Travis and Connor Stoll,Leo Valdez,Piper McLean,Charles Beckedorf Annabeth Chase,Zoe Nightshade,Bianca Di-Angelo,Selena (**didn't remember last name)**Alexandria,daughter of Nyx Melody daughter of Chaos,Luke Castillan,Castor,Pollux,Katie Gardener,Dakota ,Reyna,Jason Grace,Gwen,Grover Underwood,Tyson Jackson,Orion,Theseus,there were gods and mortals who kidnapped too,Athena,Hestia,Artemis,Sally,Rachel,Apollo unfortunately,Selene, and Helios

* * *

So Bast,Carter,and I were fighting Hemera I used hi-di but she didn't blow up sadly. But she did leave. Then Horus and Isis appeared "Gosh you scared the du'at out of me"Sadie said, a girl came through the woods with a dagger.

**Melody's pov****  
**

**Percy** helped me escape because me being the smallest could go through the window. I** was squished. I thankfully made it out alive and free falled. Then I pulled out my dagger and ran through the** woods.I then found weird people pointing weird sticks at me.I of course tried to avoid a battle but a girl stuck out her foot and I tripped.I thought who the heck would do that. I just had to get out Ladon just to I already say that I **HATED** Egyptians. seriously they wore pajamas. They have no fashion sense.

* * *

No ones pov

I stuck out my foot when the girl was coming by it was natural for me,she went down with a **THUD!  
"**I asked her who she was she didn't answer,she was getting on my nerves

"That is classified information,so I can't say and maybe if you give me my dagger back i'll tell you.I eventually gave it back "Now i'll tell you who I am, I am Melody daughter of chaos and I am possessed by Ouranos,Pontus Gaia,Hemera,and Nyx. I loved the expression on their face it was soooooooooooooooooooo sooooooooooooooooooo funny.

suddenly Ladon appears

"This was really weird two men jumped out of the bushes and sang nanannannnannanna it annoyed me but I didn't show it "now I have the upper hand **mwahahahaha:).**Egyptian magicians oh how you yet annoy and amuse me at the same time you can not defeat laden or his father Rainbow face."( I just made it up)the Egyptians were trying to fight him off but for Ladon it wasn't a Sadie girl even tried to blow him up with Ha-Di .I called Laden off even thought they were still trying to I need your help and dont mind Laden he's my pet.

"you have a bloody dragon mate!" carter said in an imitation of Sadie which sounded nothing like her.

"Its perfectly normal for Greeks to have dragons and other mythical pets".I said

* * *

My pov

I hate magicians I almost killed one once too. I hate magicians! those little ... there is no word to say how nasty they are.I would rather burn all of them to the ground but we need their cooperation for this to they were almost crushed to pulp by Laden but I called him off. since Laden's not protecting the tree who is?, the magnificent rainbow face his father.I kind of didn't trust rainbow face because he was kind of...how do I put this lazy.I teleported and looked at rainbow face he was battling the little people mainly Zoe Night shade. My aunt. I know its surprising but she is from the same blood line as me.**DO NOT COMMENT ON THIS SENTENCE.**Percy was actually my step brother and Annabeth was also part of my history,not telling how though.


	2. Pretty cure

** Pretty cure**

"Cure Black,heads up"cure White said as she thrusted her hand toward cure black. right know they were fighting the dark king."You have no respect for others even those who are loyal too you"cure white said angrily

" Even if love hit you in the face you still wouldn't know what it means" said cure Black."Pretty cure Marvel Twister" said cure black and cure white. the dark king was finally gone both girls collapsed.A girl came running toward them I am Melody daughter of Chaos right know some demigods are trapped in Egypt if you help me save them you will be good -bye for now Natelie and Hannah ,then she was gone

"Do you know who that is. cure Black"nobody answered her question "Well" she sighed "we might as well find out"

* * *

I was preparing to leave the dark zone but something was in the way "a helix" I muttered I am going to kill him he shouldn't even be here unless he's giving them a heads up ,he better leave he is a big fat whinny baby and leaves everything to me I wouldn't call that heroic or something the creator of the universe would I mean come on!like Frank baby face zhang

* * *

cure white's pov

I had no idea who this girl is I thought.I was going to leave but I wanted to know more about these kidnapped demigods.I think she knew I was there but she didn't show far I have learned nothing from their conversation.I was about to turn and leave but cure black grabbed my hand.I thought she wanted to do the marvel twister for a she didn't,she just didn't want me leaving.

* * *

**Meanwhile at camp half-blood**

"chiron,almost the whole camp is missing and we have no leads"Michal yew announced in front of the camp

"who's missing Michael" chiron said like he'd rather die then say those words.

"Percy,Nico,Thalia,Annabeth,Clarrise,Travis,Connor,Leo,Piper,Beckendorf,Zoe,Bianca,Selena,Alexandria,Melody,Luke,Castor,Pollux,Katie,

Dakota,Reyna,Jason(yah-son),Gwen,Grover,Tyson,Orion,Theseus,Hazel,and Frank."chiron threw up on Dionosus because of how many people were some of the gods are missing too made chiron throw up again but this time on michael yew."chiron can't you hold your puke in now I smell like what you had for breakfast EWWWWW"

"sorry michael it happens when i'm nervous or worried but i'm pretty sure i'm fine now."Chiron said well looking into space like he wanted the sky to fall on the world.

"Chiron earth to Chiron, come back down in 5,4,3,2,1 your back."He didn't come back he just kept staring into space and staring sadly.I went to the Apollo cabin and grabbed my bow and arrows and shot a few arrows at some targets. It always calms me down,I remembered when Percy shot an arrow in chirons tail good memories,good memories.


	3. Chaos

**C**haos just stood in front of me so I just freaked out and tried to turn around and leave."Where are you going small one"

"None of your business chaos why can't you leave me alone or do you have to keep trying to convince me to join the chaos army I already told you to get me in afterlife not now you have to be patient .I know I sounded like a mother scolding her child but it was the truth.I already told him this answer about five-billion times and I was only ten!Thats what annoyed me most that I gave the same answer five-billion would probably get annoyed too I can't even tell you how annoying it is

* * *

Pretty cure was watching me hoping they wouldn't be heard but I surprised them and said "pretty cure I know you've been hearing the conversation so come out"I knew they were there the whole time but I didn't really care at the time ,now I did though."pretty cure I know your out their i'm not the enemy i'm under the impression that you can help me save the demigods that were captured so just come out know"I said rapidly. I was kind of bored and wanted to scare pretty cure kind of

* * *

**cure whites pov**

I can't believe she knew we were there it was like she could sense our souls so I came out when I learned about the kidnapped demi gods I don't know why but I had a strange feeling telling me to help my family "cure white and cure black you two are demigods too Natalie you are a daughter of Nyx ,Hannah you are a daughter of Chaos like me Natalie you have a half sister too her name is Alexandria she was one of the demigods kidnapped by Desjarins I escaped but it was only a matter of time before they figured out I left ".I knew that I had to face the truth but that was so unexpected that she was my half-sister my head was streaming with memories especially Hera the stupid person who took her did I just call her stupid i'm going crazy and I hanged around Natalie to much,**"What has the world come too" **I accidentally said out loud ,they stared at me like I was crazy. I think I said that too dramatically.:)I went to my house where my grandmother was waiting"Hello Hannah,good job saving the world."Could it be possible that she knew I was part of pretty cure?" I asked myself.I went to go to Natalie's house but she was at my front door surprisingly

* * *

Miple yelled out 'I sense meple near bye"

"Natalie,"Meple yelled"I need to see Miple"

Shut up Meple, this is some one's house not a play area where you and Miple can go skipping in fields whenever you want.

"It could be Natalie, you never know" Meple said in a sweet voice.

"Fine go find Miple."Natalie said.

"Meple,Miple" they both said together.

"I missed you"Meple said

'I missed you more"Miple just kept going on like that until Miple ended it by saying "Meple lets go on the swings of love."Natalie looked at Hannah like she was asking How do you not get annoyed by this?but Hannah just smiled cheerfully."Hannah come on just answer the question."she didn't answer but just kept smiling then I realized something **I FORGOT TO EAT DINNER.**Natalie was so hungry she could probably eat a whole buffalo. She was probably going to have a seizure that was totally unnatural. Hannah had a small meal and Natalie had a huge meal like a big buffalo.


	4. the plan and demigods

The gods,chaos,and Nyx were sitting in olympus at a wasn't listening to his music and actually thinking."The Egyptians have broken one of the earliest laws,they must pay"Zeus screamed. the gods had a silent all knew what the plan was pretend to be an Egyptian,kill,destroy,take could've been better but Athena wasn't here so yay to poseidon! (no sarcasm detected)poseidon was silently cheering in his head.(I don't like water)

* * *

** meanwhile in the cells**

the kidnapped gods were currently playing monopoly well the demigods were dying **DUN,DUN,DUN,DUUUUN. the **demigods were so bored they took the risk of there last game ever to be (drum roll please) barbie **DUN,DUN,DUN,DUUN. **Even the boys did which was torture to them

melody's pov

i'm so lucky they didn't take away my camera,I set it on movie and watched the boys play with barbies. If we ever get out of here I was going to black mail them,moneys didn't even notice I cant believe Percy said "oh Ken your so handsome" he said to Annabeth.

"Oh Barbie shut up before I break up with you" percy gulped and didn't say another word.

** Alexandria's pov**

I was watching Annabeth look at Percy weirdly because of what he just said I overheard him"Oh Ken your so handsome".I started to laugh to myself and saw Melody take a movie I thought perfect blackmail I started to think hmm maybe if we tell the boys what we have and say to the whole camp when we get out of course that we have something to show you and then the boys would attempt to get it back,but we the girls wouldn't let them mostly Annabeth on her part to get Percy away for a few minutes I could IM Hylla and send her Melody's movie that she is currently taking.

* * *

**no one pov**

Connor and Travis were saying Omg connor lets get Katie and stick a bucket of rotten fish on her"unluckily for them she was standing right next to them.

Conner,Travis I heard every word you said and for the record you better watch out when we get back okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay.

" okay" but in the back of their pants they had some cake,they grabbed it and tried to smash it into her face but she was waiting for it. She twisted their hands and they got smashed with the delicious cake that was was so disappointing every body wanted some so Connor and Travis got punched 30 something times.

"Hey,what did I do,its just some said curiously.

"you seriously don't know,that cake could've been our way out of said angrily.

* * *

**PERCY'S POV**

I wish they would all shut up.I am stuck in a cell and they aren't helping either.I wondered how we could use the cake.I knew how to get out of here but they wouldn't shut their mouths,this was my plan,pretend we were getting sick then when they come in here we beat all 16 shades out of them and get the gods out of their cell with wouldn't be hard to pretend we were sick,**we basically are **already sick.I went to the front of my cell and yelled as loud as I could "shut up"


	5. finally is it over or is it?

The gods finally came to their senses and put their plan into now Hermes,Apollo,and naturally Poseidon came and were going to the cells with fake food and under it was ambrosia and Poseidon set off the alarm by trying to eat some of it because the heat was gods formed a bubble that kept them invisible because of all the three gods got the trapped gods free and they went to the demigods who, unfortunately weren't looking so gods gave them ambrosia and teleported them out.

**melody's pov**

I was thankful that we finally got out of that dump but it was kind of like **bye we may have kidnapped you but were not receiving punishment **. now I kind of felt another powerful presence and their was cure White and cure Black behind me and they probably wanted some answers I didn't give them a lot so I guess they deserved to know but first ,introductions! "I am cure White and an emissary of life and I am cure Black emissary of life"

"Okay well you deserve to know the truth the Greek gods are alive and have children called demigods."I said slowly so they might understand what i'm saying instead of like the new campers.

" Okay we believe you can you show us some where where demigods live?" I told them they could see it since technically they were demigods so what the heck I showed told me they loved the tour but they needed to go home.

**meanwhile at camp half-blood**

A new camper just arrived and he was claimed almost immediately by **DUN DUN DUN** Poseidon he was trying to get everybody to hate Percy. First,it was Thalia she accused Percy of saying she was road kill and taking her was Juniper her tree was destroyed supposedly by Percy because he was the only one who was , was Grover he thought he heard Percy say pan deserved what he got. Next, was Nico because he some how got Nico to believe that Bianca's death was his fault. Then was Clarrise she has grown a liking to THE NEW son of Poseidon , then their was Annabeth, she told Percy to meet her at the beach where she was having a make-out session with Jacob. He finally got what he wanted Percy was so sad he broke into tears and that was the end of Percy Jackson or was it? Percy traveled all over the country rescuing demigods and sending them to remembered all of their names,personalities and how they felt like he should hate the campers but he couldn't bring himself to do it he just had to many good memories of camp to hate the campers,Chiron,and the gods. Well some gods he had a reason to hate,Ares,Poseidon,Aphrodite, had some close calls with the hunters and Artemis but he managed to get away except that one time where Phobe sneaked up behind him and dragged him to the camp where then,Artemis tied up every thing but his mouth and dragged him to Olympus but I was saved by none other than Thalia Grace my cousin who thinks I didn't work for Gaia. She was the only one who didn't accuse me but every body else did and said I should rot in tartarus. She was the only one and for that I will always be thankful only to her and no one else.


	6. what the heck is going on?

Percy was getting a demigod to camp,she was a daughter of Zeus and was being chased by a drakon

* * *

**percy's pov**

I found the daughter of Zeus being chased by a Lydian drakon. I charged without thinking and cut off its slimy head."Thats for killing Silena you disgusting snake,you are a disgrace to all of your kind."I ended with a triumph.I think I might of scared the girl when I said "was-sup fellow demigod she stepped back and fell right next to a helix.

* * *

The helix started to talk "scary" I mumbled."Perseus Jackson"I flinched because only friends and enemies knew my real name. I have come because I know what has happened to you" In my mind I shouted "stalker"

"I know what you are thinking and I an not a stalker I KNOW you have been betrayed,and abandoned like yesterday's trash so come and join my army it is called the army of Chaos."

I will join your army lord Chaos and serve you." I said grinning like a madman."I am am very stupid Percy said in his already crazy head.

"Good, now follow me Perseus Jackson"Chaos said smiling gently.I went through the helix and when I landed I was speechless. "follow me Percy."Chaos said and all I could say was "wow"chaos told me to go sit in the biggest chair and it just strangely changed turned a sea green and said "awesome, kind, loyal,and brave Ta-DA you Percy Jackson you are now commander of the army of Chaos

" Um was the chair supposed to change colors"Percy asked was really confused and something came toward he woke up he had no clue where he was, some person told him he was out for 500 years but 29 years in earth. He said not to worry and Chaos would be coming after what seemed like hours Chaos finally came and asked me how I was feeling.I said I felt powerful. He said that was good but unfortunately he said I would have to go back to earth with the lieutenant of the army, Artemis(not the goddess Artemis the oc Artemis i'm either going to put the goddess Artemis or the oc not from Artemis Fowl either.)So me and oc Artemis were going to earth and hurtling toward it at 200 miles per hour and were about to die,there was a huge possibility we would die in 3 hours precisely, we landed in earth and destroyed the beach. All of the campers came with their weapons were going to try to battle us but I just made all of their weapons clatter out of their hands and said "We come in peace we are here as allies for the upcoming war.(He was wearing a hood so know one knew who he was.)

How do we know we can trust you. We have no idea who you are and I bet no one in the army knows who you are an Ares kid said.

I know more than you think mountain dew person.

Oh yeah then who was Annabeth dating 29 years ago?The idiot asked.

"Percy Jackson"Annabeth stared at the floor because she told the campers he broke up with her which was kind of stupid considering how much she lied to him."You should also know it was her that broke up with Aphrodite screeching."I know more than you think and I am going to play a game with you,i'll give you two weeks and if no one guesses right then i'll reveal who I am but i'll show my identity to those I think didn't betray people are Poseidon,goddess Artemis,Apollo,Hermes,Thalia,Grover,chiron, Conner ,and Travis. Those selected people come through the they stepped through they were at lifted up his hood and they saw none other than Percy Jackson but Percy's mom was in the cabin and went out side and saw him.

* * *

** authors note**

**I ran out of ideas should Percy go back to earth or should he stay in the void?Do you think Percy should turn into a satyr or another kind of monster or not I need more ideas now I think percy should be a satyr **


	7. the war

**Annabeth's pov**

so far 121 monsters were gone out of 100,000,000 which sucked.I just stabbed my dagger through the last of the would have been good except for the fact there were still a lot of monsters the mysterious man was putting something very small near the titans.I had no idea what it was but I was going to find out.I went toward the object but the mystery person was in front of me and he wouldn't let me through and to me that was good because it just blew up and that left five titans and only 1 gaia. I turned around to thank the man but he wasn't there he was all the way on the other side of the battle field and after all of that battling he wasn't even breaking a sweat.I saw a minotaur coming toward him and he didn't know, the minotaur swung his ax and DING! he died then the battle stopped,the hood had finally been removed and every-one was ...crying.I didn't know why but even Poseidon was crying.I looked at the figure and saw why it was Percy Jackson and Kronos said there goes your only hope to surviving. I will rule the world know bow down before me mwahahaha. I am the most powerful being in the universe than a chant went up through the army of Chaos "Your wrong Chaos and Percy are all powerful your a weakling if you were in the army you would be at the lowest rank and that's how the chant kept going

**PERCY'S POV**

I was wandering around tartarus not knowing where I was going and saw a way out of tartarus I went out and I was surprisingly in the world of the living at the door of doa recording studio in l.a.I walked out and Apollo blinded my eyes or Helios which ever.I "borrowed" a car and drove all the way to Manhattan,New York.I decided first I would go to my mom's house/apartment.I walked in and she was cooking dinner and she was so happy to see also almost destroyed my rib cage by hugging to hard.I told her not to worry and I probably wouldn't die ,I went to Olympus and asked the door man for the 6th hundred floor.I went up and surprisingly all the gods were there and they all hugged me even Ares and asked me how I was alive.I told them I found a new way out of tartarus. Hades yelled "I must close this opening at once."and left I went to camp half-blood and I got hugs from everybody there like at Olympus I almost died again from the hug I got from Annabeth. I went to my bunk and all my stuff were gone and there were only ashes left of my things since I got cool new powers from Chaos I remade the pictures and minotaur horn out of water.I could here a battle raging outside I went outside and out there was no one else but ground beef."Hey ground beef miss me i'm back'the minotaur just grunted in response and charged that time it went to tartarus and not me thankfully.I went to my table and I had about twelve new siblings guess Poseidon thought they would help him get over my a bunch of some unknown monster came. I t sniffed and started running toward the Poseidon table and picked up everything and kidnapped all of us and the Apollo cabin.I woke up and my head hurt like Hades , which was kind of ironic to me because I just got out of Hades.I looked at my surroundings and I was the only one their.I saw another person right in the cell next to mine,and she was already was weird because I knew her she was Melody the daughter of Chaos.


	8. ERASERS!

**Percy's pov**

Some weird,odd people walked in they looked like a big and fat wolf. They grabbed Melody and she shouted out insults like ere es karakus .I was really confused about where her legs where but to me that didn't matter right now and it probably never will maybe. I saw more weird people come,they came in and grabbed my arms "aah this hurts like Hades"I mumbled. They heard me unfortunately and pushed me into a white room. I sat down into the only chair there was and sat in it. The chair apparently didn't like me ,because it slingshot-ted me into the wall. I saw some person walk in wearing a lab-coat and maybe 200 pairs of socks? I didn't know I actually had the nerve to ask him how many socks he was wearing. He said he was only wearing one pair with 20 5 dollar bills in each sock. That was surprising enough.

**Melody's pov**

I saw Perseus the measly son of Poseidon.I pretended not to know him but I silently cursed in my head and thought of different strategy's to make sure he doesn't recognize me but I still had my camera with him playing with barbie dolls. Then I saw some thing unexpected Alexandria was shoved into my cell with a bunch of nasty bruises I guess she tried to fight them with celestial bronze. I just hoped she wouldn't recognize me either but my luck wasn't that good. She immediately started asking me questions like why was I here? and what was this place,then Percy came back and asked me a whole new set of questions which involved where my legs are and why Alexandria is here. I answered all there questions with much annoyance. I was very bored but Percy just had to ask where my legs were so I just didn't answer that question but Alexandria asked me again so I had to answer that so I just said a painful extermination and Percy don't try talking to me in my head. I may be part eel but I don't think you should try speaking in my head. I was so bored but I over heard the erasers saying there was going to be another operation tomorrow on Alexandria. I saw her after the operation and she had a **whale shark tail!** I went to my training session but they held me up and said that I would be training with Alexandria and teaching her how to swim with a tail. They were holding a tank and I jumped in, I motioned Alexandria to come in and told her what kind of water it was but she was hesitant like her nightmare came true. It was so weird that she didn't come in so two erasers had to throw her in and she looked like she was going to hurl and she was trying to stop it. I told her she would have to get used to it and soon enough we were going to be put into fresh water soon she almost calmed down but wasn't necessarily calm. We were finally put in fresh water. Alexandria was calm now and was asking me how to swim. I was teaching her how to swim and dodge an eraser with floaties in the water. I think she got the hang of it right when the erasers came in their floaties.I dodged them and saw Alexandria being cornered. I saw a frying pan and grabbed it (the erasers put in weird things.)I went toward Alexandria and hit the erasers in the head with the frying pan. I went to the erasers and forgot to tell Alexandria we had to transport the erasers to shore. I was dragging them to shore and they were like carrying millions of whales. We were finally finished with the session and I was so tired.

**Alexandria's pov**

I was kind of tired of this place already especially since I was part whale so it was kind of well...crazy. I was already half whale and now i'm going to be part bird to.I was finally finished with the operation but I wasn't sure that I wanted to fly and Melody happened to have the same operation on the same day. I already knew which bird DNA she was going to get an owls which is kind of crazy I overheard some one say that Percy was going to get bird DNA tomorrow.

**Melody's pov**

I hate erasers! They are overgrown idiots! They only have the lifespan of a hamster so I finally after a year figured out how to escape. I knew their was a water pump in the doors to make them open but that was Percy's and my job then Alexandria would make everything dark so no one would see us.


	9. Time to escape

So the rest of them already knew the plan and I was ready to see daylight again.

**Meanwhile in San Francisco California**

Annabeth was back in California and looking for Percy. She found a lot of places that led to him like blood-stains and ripped parts of his shirt. What she didn't know is the blood-stains came from Melody. She had even went scuba diving just to see if he was trapped their, but she knew that was impossible but she checked anyway. Annabeth was willing to beet that Percy was dragged to California but she didn't know how she knew that. She was also traveling with Nico and Thalia her companions. They were sent to find a pack of hell-hounds and defeat them. Annabeth didn't know why it was so important to her but she knew it would lead them to Percy. When they finally found the hell-hounds they were attacking some people and one of them had riptide. They were slashing at the monsters wildly and 2 of them were throwing spheres of power. Annabeth couldn't believe what she saw Melody, Alexandria and Percy all had wings and Melody and Alexandria had tails too. The last hell-hound was defeated by Percy. Annabeth jumped into Percy's arms and started crying her heart out and Percy said I miss you to Annabeth but can you get off me your crushing my wings. Percy, Melody, and Alexandria decided to fly so Annabeth, Thalia and Nico had to fly in a plane which scared the 16 shades out of Nico. Once they got back to camp half-blood Ch-iron was so proud of all of them but he had to ask about the extra body parts which meant we had to go to Olympus and explain it to the gods. The gods transported us back to California and since the erasers were else were looking for us, we went inside and Matthews was there waiting for us happily smiling."I'm so glad you came back now subject D-55 we never did get your tail on did we lets start now. A dozen or so erasers poured out and grabbed everybody but Percy. Then a loud bang shook the building and Matthews dropped his needle. It was the Hephaestus kids armed with huge were setting off fireworks that said things like come this way or your a lunatic so a bunch of police swarmed inside the buildings. Once they saw the kids with mutant body parts they knew who'd done it because he was arrested before. They saw Percy strapped to the table and Matthews standing over him like a mad-man probably was. The police man hand cuffed him and they got rid of Matthews and know he would not be bothering anybody else but it's still not over.


	10. Polybotes attacks camp!

Percy was walking in the Poseidon cabin and he heard a huge shriek. He ran outside and saw Polybote grabbing Annabeth and was destroying the camp. Percy charged Polybotes and he had the upper hand but Polybotes knew he couldn't protect camp well protecting Annabeth. Polybotes grabbed Annabeth and said "So Percy, will it be Annabeth or you?"

"Fine he threw down riptide and went toward Annabeth where she lay limply on the ground. Polybotes grabbed Percy and Percy swung his legs fierce fully but Polybotes wouldn't let go and he dragged Percy into the laid limply on the ground and he checked his surroundings. Then, Polybotes came in and kicked Percy in his side get up weakling"Percy stood up and reached for riptide and uncapped it. Polybotes then charged and Percy only had time to block before getting kicked in the knee-cap. Percy was sleeping and saw Grover in his dream

"Perrcccccy" Grover bleated "Where are you? Do you know where you are?

"I think I am at camp half-blood, resurrect my brothers Theseus and Orion they will know where I am and why I am here get the gods help Poseidon, Zeus and Hades will have to say yes to the idea or all will be lost, Polybotes said you would have 3 more days till I die. I may be in my element but it is not healing me like before it's the gods Grover and Annabeth don't tell anyone else and tell Orion and Theseus not to reveal who they are. Then the dream faded. Once Grover woke up he headed to the empire state building.

"There ain't no 6th hundred floor kid"

"Yes their is and I will destroy your book.

«Fine. wait how can you destoy my book?. You have no powers."

Grover just left and made the elevator person stare in wonder. Grover was running towad the olympians past the speed limit. Yes a speed limit. Annabeth decided their needed to be a speed limit.

**Artemis's pov**

I was so bored. Yes, I couldve been spending time with the hunters but they were beating up boys. I some times would just wish that they would hurry up so I could get on with my life. Then, the bizarre satyr came coming in. I felt like flashing out but It was the special meeting. The satyr started stammering something about Percy and Poly botes.

I couldn't help but laugh at how funny he looked, compared to my hunters of course. Everybody looked at me like I turned into a cyclops, I didn't blame them it had been millennial since I laughed that hard.


End file.
